


Fuck You Anyway

by WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [11]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, The Homelander is a sick bastard, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Хоумлендер больной ублюдок, поэтому нахер его!
Relationships: Billy Butcher & The Homelander | John, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John, The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell, The Homelander | John/Stormfront
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Fuck You Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры ко второму сезону.
> 
> Исходники: аудио: Archive — Fuck you!; видео: The Boys (2019 — 2021).
> 
> Текст и перевод песни можно посмотреть [здесь](https://en.lyrsense.com/archive/fuck_you_archive).


End file.
